I'm yours forever
by nr7
Summary: Next Gen. Lily and Scorpious have been dating for eight years, how can he show her his love?


**So thank you to all of you who reviewed! Because of reviews and messages, I will be writing a sequel to this story very soon! In the mean time read my latest Lily/Scorpious fic, Shatter Impressions. Please, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

With a heavy sigh, Lily Potter turned the key to the door of her flat using the little strength she had to shove the entrance open. Throwing her keys on the end table she appraised the apartment; it was cleaner than when she had left this morning, now everything was in its place and it made her smile.

"Baby?" she called knowing this could only be the work of one man. When there was no response she let her shoulders fall, their schedules had been so crazy lately that they had barely seen each other in the past few weeks.

Placing down her bag, and undoing the clasp on her cloak Lily walked forward to the dining table where she saw a piece of parchment waiting for her. Her smile slowly growing, she tapped the seal of it with her wand and began to read.

_Lils,_

_Mungo's is two healers short so they called me in, I'll be home to you as soon as possible. Miss you. Sleep tight for me, okay?_

_Love always,_

_Scorpious xoxo_

"Just as well," Lily said out loud as she looked at the time. It was half past midnight and she was barely able to keep her body awake much longer. Any interaction with Scorpious would have been short and ended with snores of much needed rest rather than within the throws of their passion.

Still holding onto the letter Lily walked into their bedroom and with a flick of her wand, to lazy to do it any other way, changed into her pajamas of emerald green shorts and Scorpious' quiddicth cup shirt. Climbing into bed she curled up under the covers and placed her right hand where her lover should have been. With a simple breath she closed her eyes and fell into an immediate sleep.

"Morning princess," she heard a voice say. Unsure whether it was reality or a dream, she didn't respond, but the kiss on her forehead gave her evidence to believe that this was a wonderful reality that she would eventually wake up too.

Feeling the other side of the bed depress, Lily snuggled up to the only person it could be and with great satisfaction placed her arm around his waist. She was too tired to open her eyes or to say much of anything, but it was impossible for her not to take in his scent. Despite the fact that small drops of water fell onto the tip of her nose, indicating he had just gotten out of the shower she breathed in the warm cinnamon scent that was him and nuzzled her head into his bare chest.

Scorpious smiled at her as she did this, he had missed being with her so much. Lily's hair lay around her in soft ringlets, the auburn color burning against the white of the pillow. He played with a loose strand and twisted it around his finger only to watch it uncoil and land back around her head. Although he had been up all night, he found that he did not need sleep and instead preferred to watch his Lily, the soft breaths she let out against his bare skin giving him goose bumps of pleasure.

He knew how tired she had been lately, the long hours she had been pulling as an auror solving the latest case were getting to her, but Lily was the most stubborn person he knew, and knew that nothing would stop the great Lily Potter from solving a case if she put her mind to it. deciding to let her sleep a little longer he rested his head against the headboard, and squeezed her sleeping body as a way to reassure himself and her that they were finally together after the seemingly endless weeks of being apart due to work.

He hadn't realized it until three days went by where he had barely seen her, but being apart from Lily was the worst thing he could ever face. He smiled to himself thinking about the last two years she had spent at Hogwarts, how the time separated from each other seemed endless and how accustomed he now was to seeing her everyday, being with her every second he could. He knew that it would be impossible to spend that much time apart again let alone just a few days.

Scorpious looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock, and suitable time to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Lily?" he said and gently shook her. A distant bell went off in Lily's mind, he rarely called her by her full name, but she was still too sleepy to process why he would at this moment.

"Mhm?" she said into his chest and squeezed her arm against him, letting him know she was at least semi-conscious.

"Do you want to get up? I've made some breakfast," he said in a gentle voice, knowing he would have to cajole her awake.

"Not particularly," she said content to spend the rest of her day in bed. She felt him chuckle.

"I've made your favorite though," he said and smiled harder as he watched one of her eyebrows rise up.

"French toast?" she mumbled into him.

"Bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice," he added and suddenly she smelled the feint scent of breakfast wafting from the dining room. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and the fact that she was part Weasley made her need and ability to eat almost outmatched by any other person she met.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and Scorpious bit his lip from laughing at her appearance. Her hair was untamed and as she put it up, eyes still closed, the ends of it went in every which direction. Her eyes were puffy from sleep and a little bit of dried drool had caked on the side of her mouth.

"Can I come back to bed right afterwards?" she asked and he nodded, but she had yet to open her eyes.

"If you wish," he replied and she smiled at the thought.

"You're the best," she said and finally opened them. They were her father's green eyes and the captivated Scorpious from the very first time he had met her. Despite her overall appearance, which if Lily had known what she looked like at that instant she would have been horrified, Scorpious thought she looked just as beautiful as ever.

He helped Lily out of bed and embraced her with his arms as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmm," she smiled as he pulled away.

"Ready to feast?" he asked and although still exhausted nodded her head vigorously. Scorpious opened the door and the smell of food was wonderful as it wafted up into her nose. As Lily began to walk down the hallway Scorpious grabbed her shoulder to slow her down.

"What?" she asked turning to look at the man who was keeping her from breakfast.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course but I-," she began but he put a finger to her lips. She looked at him quizzically as he turned her around to walk straight and then put his hand over her eyes.

"Baby what's going on?" she asked but he didn't reply, he just smiled. His heart was racing but he wasn't nervous, only excited.

"Are you ready?" he asked as the scent became the most powerful she had smelled yet.

"Yes," she replied firmly but with anticipation, he was acting very odd and she needed to see why.

Scorpious gently lifted his hand from her face and her eyes adjusted to the light pouring into the room. Once she registered what she saw her jaw dropped open.

"My lady," Scorpious said and pulled out a seat for her.

The dining room table was dressed with a cream-colored tablecloth, on top of which lied white china that she had never seen before, and crystal goblets filled with orange juice. Her favorite lilies covered the table sporadically, but in between the two place setting held a votive with one soft purple lily floating in it. Tiny orbs of light floated in the air around the table, casting what looked like light sunshine around the room.

Lily tried to recall what date it was, not her birthday, not there anniversary, nothing that would call for such an elaborate and beautiful set up.

"Scorp, this is, gorgeous," she said placing her hand on his arm unable to tear her gaze away from the table before her. He smiled with pride at his handy work. "But, I don't understand… What's it for?"

Lily sat down in her chair and Scorpious began to rub her shoulders gently.

"It's for you, Lils," he said and kissed the top of her head before he took his seat next to her. "I've just realized how much I've missed you these past few weeks, and I wanted to do something really nice for you."

Lily couldn't help but smile at him, Scorpious was always kind to her, and very romantic, but this was the first time she could remember when he went to these lengths for just a random morning.

"I love you," she said and he placed a few pieces of French toast and bacon on her plate.

"I love you so much," he replied and watched her dig into her breakfast.

"It's so good!" she cheered after swallowing the first bite.

The two ate breakfast together, helping themselves to multiple servings. They laughed and talked about the past few days, catching each other up on what they had missed in each other's lives.

Lily leaned back in her chair and brought her legs so that she could cross them once she was finished.

"That was wonderful," she said as the food settled in her abnormally large stomach, despite her ability to eat she had always kept a slim figure like all of her uncles and mother.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it," Scorpious said leaning forward.

"I could get used to mornings like these," she said smiling, and something in Scorpious heart leapt.

"Lily?" he asked, _'again with the full name thing?' _Lily thought but looked at him instead. "I want to give you mornings like this for the rest of your life." He paused for a moment to gage her reaction but she just sat there looking at him, a smile on her face but never expecting what would come next.

"From the first time I saw you I knew I wanted to get to know you, and when I did, I knew I loved you. Lily, you have given me such love and happiness these past eight years we've been together, and I never want to lose that, I never want to be apart from or lose you. You mean more to me than I could ever express, and I would be so honored if you would married me," he said as he pulled out a ring box from his pocket.

Lily's hands shot up to her mouth and she had tears in his eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked out loud and they both laughed as he opened the small black velvet box. The ring he presented her was beautiful, a large oval diamond that was surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was placed on a thin band that was completely covered in the smallest sized diamonds Lily had ever seen and the effect of which made it glimmer in the light of the small orbs still floating around them.

"So? Will you Lily Luna Potter make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" he asked, it was all up to her now.

"Yes!" she cried out and a few tears slipped down her cheek, but her smile was the biggest he had ever seen it. He slipped the ring onto her finger and her eyes went from the ring to his face and back to the ring.

"Oh Scorpious, I love you, all I want to do is be with you forever," she said throwing her arms around him and kissing him as much as she could. He held her tight and thought he could never be happier.

"Do you like the ring?" he asked holding her left hand in his.

"It's gorgeous!" she replied, it was possibly the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen.

"That's what your mother said," he said and she spun her head up to look at him.

"She knows?" Lily hadn't even considered in the few minutes she had been engaged the fact that she would have to get over the difficult task of telling her family. Despite their tolerance and semi-fondness of Scorpious, to some in the family he was still a Malfoy, and the name meant more than any person bearing it.

"I asked your parents for the permission last week, and they gave us their blessing," he smiled at her reaction.

"Begrudgingly?" she asked playfully and he chuckled.

"Happily… for the rest of your family though, I'm not quite sure," he replied which made her let out a little laugh.

"None of it matters, really," she said and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm yours forever now."

Scorpious rested his cheek against her forehead, hearing her say those words was the best sound in the world.


End file.
